


Coffee Catch

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: When Derek decides to finally get that college experience he has been missing out on all those years, things immediately go pearshaped on his very first day - in the best possible way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published on my [tumblr](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/113881122021/coffee-catch), it has now been beta-read by the wonderful [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com)!

Derek is nervous.

 

He's in the little coffee shop just off campus, drinking one last coffee before his first lecture starts.

 

A few girls start giggling loudly behind him and he catches one of them saying something about a hot older professor, but when he turns around they are looking at him, giggling even louder and ducking their heads together to whisper urgently.

 

Derek whips back around, feeling his cheeks flame, not because they called him hot, he knows what he looks like, but because they think he's a professor. He feels terribly old suddenly, aware of every single year that sets him apart from those girls and everyone else in the coffee shop.

 

Because he might be old enough to be a professor, but this is actually his first day as a student.

 

After the fire, Laura barely got him through the rest of high school and college was completely out of the question. He was barely above feral, jumping at mean laughter, eyes flashing at the faintest hint of roses, Kate's favorite perfume.

 

But now Laura is going to get married and he really can't live in her guest bedroom anymore. And though he didn't need to get a degree to get a job, didn't need a job period, he decided to finally get that college experience he was missing out on all those years.

 

He's been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he has to leave now or he'll be late for his first class.

 

Biting back a curse, Derek stands up and starts walking while still pulling on his leather jacket, not really looking where he's going. He does actually curse out loud, when someone slams into him and hot coffee runs down his front.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

 

Derek looks up from his ruined shirt into bright amber eyes that are staring back at him. The guy that ran into him is gorgeous, moles scattered across pale skin that Derek wants to lick. He's not as heavily muscled as Derek, but his plaid shirt stretches nicely across his broad shoulders and Derek really wants to bury a hand in his hair and tug.

 

“Let me just –”

 

And then there's hands patting at his chest, long fingers sending Derek's mind straight down the gutter and he  _ really  _ doesn't have time for that right now. A glimpse at the guy's watch tells him that he has to leave now and if he is really, really lucky, he won't be terribly late after changing into the clean shirt he thankfully has stashed in his car.

 

He doesn't say anything to the guy when he shoves his hands away, because knowing his luck he'd probably either say something inane like “I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth” or proposition him in a way that's going to get him slapped. Either way, it's better that he keeps his mouth shut.

 

He can hear the guy splutter something about a cleaning bill behind him but he ignores it in favor of putting on the slightest bit of werewolf speed, trying to beat the clock somehow.

 

~*~

 

Derek doesn't make it to class on time, despite literally ripping his soiled shirt in half in his haste to get out of it. He can feel his ears burning as he eases the door open, trying to be as unobtrusive as he can be.

 

The door creaks loudly, making every head turn at him, except for the lecturer who is writing something on the blackboard.

 

“I'm sorry I'm late; I had to change quickly because someone spilled coffee on me,” he says, and it sounds like a flimsy excuse even to his own ears.

 

The professor doesn't seem to be listening to him because he starts talking over him half way through and Derek starts because he knows that voice.

 

“Come in, come in! You are barely late, I just came in a second ago as well because I was busy covering the hottest guy I've ever seen with coffee and then feeling up his amazing pecs while pretending to clean him – up.”

 

The lecturer turns around and flushes bright red, blush starting on his cheeks and spreading downwards until it disappears beneath his collar. Derek wants to follow the flush and lay stinging bites on top of it that will keep him red and flushed for days. He can feel his own ears practically burning right now, and there's half-hushed giggles slowly spreading through the rest of the class that sound suspiciously like the girls in the coffee shop earlier.

  
Derek just keeps staring at the guy, his _ professor _ , waiting for him to say anything, but he's just staring back, mouth hanging slightly open.

 

One of the other students finally takes pity on them and says:

 

“Professor Stilinski, hot coffee guy; hot coffee guy, Professor Stilinski,” gesturing back and forth between them.

 

Derek's brain must have completely left him within the past few minutes because he just says:

 

“Derek,” not looking away from _ Professor Stilinski _ .

 

The only good thing is that Professor Stilinski seems just as affected, a big grin breaking out across his face as he sighs out:

 

“Stiles.”

 

No really, his voice is breathy, and low, and doing things to Derek. Bad things, because the next thing he blurts out is even worse.

 

“I want to lick your moles.”

 

But Stiles matches him point for embarrassing point, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, blush burning brighter on his cheeks.

 

“I want to bite your ears.”

 

The room is deadly quiet, except for a few snickers that are quickly shushed by the rest of the class. Derek thinks he can see someone biting down on their scarf to keep quiet out of the corner of his eyes but he can't look away from Stiles to make sure the kid is still breathing.

 

“Do you want to have dinner tonight?” he finds himself asking, holding his breath afterwards.

 

Stiles' face lights up and Derek can almost breathe again, but then the corners of his mouth drop and Derek's breath catches in his throat. He tries to prepare himself for the inevitable rejection, but Stiles' eyes narrow appraisingly and he surprises Derek when he asks back:

 

“Do you want to change your course schedule?”

 

And Derek doesn't hesitate, doesn't even think about it, and answers:

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles grins so widely and happily that Derek can't help grinning back, the cheers of his should-have-been classmates a distant noise in the face of Stiles' joy.

 

They probably would have stood there grinning at each other until who knows when, if one of the other students hadn't interrupted.

 

“Err … congrats on the date and everything, Professor Stilinski. But don't you want to start the lecture at some point?”

 

Stiles' blush, which had been disappearing slowly, reappears with full force. He scrubs a hand through his hair, leaving it in an utter mess, and yes, Derek still wants to bury his hand in it and see if it feels as soft as it looks.

 

“Yes, sorry, of course,” he turns towards Derek, looking slightly lost. “Do you want to –?”

 

He gestures towards the empty first row, and Derek nods and walks over there, taking the seat at the edge.

 

“I'll just sit in today.”

 

Stiles nods and smiles at him briefly before he takes a deep breath and turns towards the other students sitting behind Derek, starting the lecture properly at last.

 

Derek tunes him out and gets out his phone underneath the desk.

 

He has two new messages from Laura, wishing him good luck and asking how it's going. Derek grins to himself and sneaks another look at Stiles who is talking about something with his entire body, arms flying through the air and legs doing a little jig, hair a mess, and the faintest hint of a blush still covering his cheeks.

 

To Laura: “Everything's great. I'm changing my major because I'm going to marry the hottest professor on earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment below or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com).


End file.
